


Wanted for Death

by fallingyoonjin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bathtub Sex, Dirty talk about murder, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Kink, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: Sakusa’s lips hover over the side of his neck, planting light kisses. “Maybe it’s a politician again. The one against organized crime. She’s been holding protests and marches, getting the media involved. Could be someone from the FBI, they’ve been snooping around, investigating the human trafficking case.”Atsumu shivers when the lips stop behind his ear, gently sucking on the sensitive area. “Maybe it’s a rat. Gives information to the cops, gets found in his apartment with a bullet through the chest.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Wanted for Death

**Author's Note:**

> so. i have no explanation for this lmao. it's fucked up, they're into killing people, they fuck. that's it.

Atsumu squats down next to the body, resting his forearms on his knees. He tilts his head and reaches out to poke a gloved finger on the rapidly cooling skin. “It feels a bit like wax, don’t it?”

Sakusa glances at him before turning back to his duffel bag. He rummages through it. “Why are you surprised? You find a reason to touch them every single time. Here.”

He throws Atsumu a gasoline can and matches. Atsumu catches them on instinct, straightening up and taking a few steps back. He uncaps the can and pours it over the body liberally, making sure to coat every inch in the liquid.

“You know, I really don’t like burnin’ the bodies. It smells fucking horrible and then I have to wash the smell of smoke and burned bacon from my clothes,” he complains even while throwing the empty gasoline can away. “It’s more trouble than it’s worth. Throwin’ them in the garbage is so much easier.”

Sakusa watches him light a match with a neutral expression. He picks up his bag and circles the corpse to stand behind Atsumu. “Nothing we can do about it. The contract specifically said to dispose of the body by burning. No DNA left behind.”

“And hides the cause of death,” Atsumu recites, sighing. “Yeah, I know. Still don’t like it.”

Sakusa hums and crosses his arms. “At least this one paid good. Taking out a politician is expensive. We should do it more often. Burn it.”

Atsumu tosses the match and watches the body ignite in flames with a woosh. Warmth immediately hits him in the face, his skin reflecting orange. Immediately he smells the distinctive scent of burning flesh. “Commission likes to give the politicians to Osamu and Aran. Don’t know why, we’re obviously better.”

Sakusa snorts as they both watch the flames grow higher, the smell becoming more and more unbearable. “You play around too much. High-profile hits like these require stealth and swiftness. A clean shot, disposal, then we leave. You like more free-handed jobs where you get to be spontaneous. Kita knows that.”

“You sayin’ he doesn’t trust me to get this done?”

“Nah. He trusts you, he just likes pandering to your tastes.”

Atsumu smiles self-satisfactorily, squaring his shoulders. “That’s ‘cause he likes me the best.”

Sakusa hums again. “Sure.”

They fall quiet, watching the body burn and turn into a black crisp. They chose an empty alleyway, far from the populated area just so no one would see the fire or smell it. Once the body looks unidentifiable, the skin burned off along with the clothes, Sakusa nods for them to leave. They don’t have to stay for the entire time, just enough to make sure the disposal goes according to plan.

They shoulder their bags and make their way to the car parked a few hundred feet away. Tossing his bag to the backseat, Atsumu settles in the passenger seat, yanking the door close. Sakusa does the same on the other side, starting the car.

It’s routine, driving to the commission headquarters. It looks like a normal apartment building from the outside and even if you somehow manage to get inside, but once you take the elevator down, you get to the good stuff.

Sakusa presses his hand over the scanner and the steeled doors open to reveal a huge bar area, men in suits lounging with drinks in hand and expensive watches on their wrists. Some people are smoking cigars, some have women under their arms.

Atsumu and Sakusa walk past, the former waving at people he recognizes and waving away their invitations to join, lifting his bag in response. “Sorry, just got back from a job! Maybe tomorrow.”

They arrive in a long hallway, doors on each side leading to different places. Their destination is almost at the end of the corridor, third to last door on the left. It’s Kita’s office, big and luxurious. It’s less of an office and more like a suite, really. Kita isn’t even behind his desk, instead laying on the sofa with a woman massaging his feet.

“Oi, Kita. Didn’t know you had a foot fetish,” Atsumu calls out with a cackle and sits his ass down on Kita’s chair. He spins around lazily.

“You should try it sometime, Atsumu,” Kita answers and quirks an eyebrow. “It was a success, then?”

“Obviously,” Atsumu scoffs even as Sakusa moves forward to show the pictures they have to take as evidence. “We’ve been doing this shit for years, you should already know it’s a success.”

“One gunshot to the head, bullet passed through,” Sakusa explains as Kita goes through the photos. It’s half-hearted at best, he trusts them to know their job. “We burned the body as instructed. It will be found tomorrow at the earliest, by then all evidence will have been destroyed.”

Kita nods. “Good job. I left a new job for you on the desk. Atsumu, it’s the one on the top.”

Atsumu lifts a folder up with a questioning sound. “This one?”

“Yep. Read through it and get it done by Friday.”

Atsumu stands up with the folder and Sakusa follows him to the door. “Sure thing, boss. Have fun with your foot massage.”

With a wave over his shoulder, he lets the door close behind him. Turning to Sakusa, he lifts the folder with raised eyebrows. Sakusa meets his eyes neutrally. “Murder contract and chill?”

..

They end up in the bathtub after tossing their clothes in the laundry and thoroughly ridding themselves of the putrid smell of charred flesh in the shower. The tub is big, enough to fit multiple people. Atsumu had filled it with bubbles and used a bath bomb to turn the water pink.

He sighs as he relaxes into the warm water. Sakusa does the same, silently rolling his shoulders and easing the tension in them.

Atsumu reaches to grab the folder, careful not to get it wet. He made sure his hands didn’t touch the water when he first got in. “Right. Instruction time. Who does Kita have for us this time? Any bets?”

Sakusa parts his thighs and motions for Atsumu to come closer. Atsumu complies, settling between his legs and leaning against a toned chest. Sakusa’s lips hover over the side of his neck, planting light kisses. “Maybe it’s a politician again. The one against organized crime. She’s been holding protests and marches, getting the media involved. Could be someone from the FBI, they’ve been snooping around, investigating the human trafficking case.”

Atsumu shivers when the lips stop behind his ear, gently sucking on the sensitive area. “Maybe it’s a rat. Gives information to the cops, gets found in his apartment, bullet through the chest.”

Sakusa’s lips curve into a smile against Atsumu’s skin. “Open the folder, Miya. Let’s see who won.”

Atsumu does as commanded, opening to the first page. A picture of a middle-aged woman stares back at them. “Watanabe Himari, age 46. A _prosecutor_. Look at that.”

There’s an amused huff behind him. “Look at that. Neither of us won. Keep going.”

“Apparently she was the prosecutor back when Meian was accused of murder against the DA. Remember that? The case got dismissed because the commission paid off the judges. She- What are you doin’?”

He pauses when he feels a hand snaking around his middle, brushing against his lower abdomen. It clenches on instinct. Sakusa bites his ear softly. “Keep going.”

Atsumu groans when fingers skate over his cock, dragging lightly over the shaft. His head falls back onto Sakusa’s shoulder. “Oh, I see. You kinky fucker.”

Sakusa grips his hair with his free hand and tugs, lifting his head. “Eyes on the folder. I told you to keep going.”

Atsumu lets out a stuttering breath and refocuses on the information. “She’s openin’ the case again. She believes- oh, shit!”

His voice breaks off in a moan as the fingers close over his cock properly. His hips buck forward automatically. “She- oh fuck, right there, that’s… fuck-“

Sakusa’s grip turns unforgiving, squeezing almost painfully. “Miya.”

“Yeah. Okay. She- ah. She believes the case was dismissed because of foul play, which, fair enough. Apparently she’s plannin’ on gettin’ Meian arrested, this time for real.”

Sakusa hums in his ear, digging a nail in Atsumu’s slit, making him gasp. His other hand moves to Atsumu’s chest, rubbing against a nipple gently. His voice is raspy against Atsumu’s ear. “How do we kill her?”

Atsumu’s hips squirm on their own accord, Sakusa’s administrations making his head feel fuzzy. His eyes rove over the folder, finding the instructions. He loses his place when the pressure against his cock disappears, Sakusa’s hands moving to grip his thighs. He rearranges them over his own, splaying Atsumu’s legs open, pushing them spread with his knees.

“Um. A public headshot. She walks to the courthouse every morning, we’re supposed to take her out right on the front steps.”

He shudders out a breath as a finger drags over his hole before circling the rim teasingly. Sakusa’s pace on his cock never lets up. It’s too much for Atsumu, and he lets his eyes flutter shut with a sigh. “Shit. I can’t-“

“You can,” Sakusa coos in his ear, pressing a kiss on his neck. A finger slowly sinks into Atsumu, making him clench down. “Go on, baby. Tell me how we’re going to kill that woman. We’re going to shoot her in the head, hm? From where?”

Atsumu pants, Sakusa’s finger dragging against his walls. The water is not enough lubricant, so the stretch burns, but it just makes pre-cum spurt from the tip of his cock. Sakusa swipes it with a thumb, watching it dissolve in the water. He adds another finger in Atsumu’s ass.

“The building on the opposite side,” Atsumu gasps out. “We’re supposed to make her a warning. To- shit, right there, fuck!”

His ass clenches around Sakusa’s fingers when they brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves. His thighs clench over Sakusa’s knees, his hip bucking up. Sakusa eases his grip on his cock, squeezing on the base. Atsumu whines and turns his head to mouth against Sakusa’s neck.

“A warning for every prosecutor in Manhattan so they won’t get any ideas about going against us,” Sakusa murmurs lowly. “We’re going to splatter her brains right there, in front of everyone. They’ll watch her fall and lay still on the street, blood splattering the ground. They’ll know it was us, but they can never prove it.”

“C’mon, Omi, let me cum. Fuck, please?” Atsumu’s voice is small and whiny, his cock so hard it feels painful. He’s probably sick for getting turned on from this, but Sakusa’s equally sick for initiating it. Atsumu can feel his hard cock digging into his lower back.

“Does killing her make you feel good, Miya? Do you wish you could do it more personally, with a knife or with your hands?”

Atsumu nods desperately, squirming in pleasure. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. Fuck, Omi, please-“

“Maybe you want your hands around her neck, feeling the life squeezed out of her? Feeling her twitch under you, clawing at you weakly? Tell me, Miya, does that turn you on?”

Sakusa’s voice is sinful, low and turned on. Atsumu can feel him grinding against his back, his hands not losing their rhythm inside him and over his cock. Atsumu has to toss the folder over the edge of the tub before it falls into the water.

“It does. It does, Omi, let me cum, please please?”

“You sick fuck,” Sakusa chuckles fondly. “Go on, cum for me, baby.”

That’s all it takes, Sakusa’s fingers pressing against his prostate and his thumb digging on his slit before he’s coming, white staining the water. He writhes on top of Sakusa in blind pleasure, the other’s cock twitching against his back.

Sakusa jerks him off through his orgasm, even as Atsumu starts squirming in overstimulation. The fingers in his ass slide out, instead Sakusa grips his own cock and tugs himself to orgasm.

“Fuck, you sound so good, baby, so good for me, shit,” he babbles as he feels his own orgasm coming, biting down on Atsumu’s trembling shoulder. A groan leaves his mouth when his vision turns white, ropes of cum striping Atsumu’s back.

They lay there panting, trying to calm themselves down. Slowly, Atsumu gets off Sakusa’s lap, plopping his legs down. He turns around to face Sakusa, who’s leaning against the tub with a satisfied smirk. They stare at each other for a moment, before Atsumu cracks a grin and swats Sakusa’s chest.

“You fucker. You fuckin’ got off on talkin’ about murder,” he teases and buries his head in the crook of Sakusa’s neck. Wet hands come up to scratch his scalp, an amused huff against his temple.

“I did. Though I could say the same for you. You were really getting into it,” he responds, sliding his hands down Atsumu’s sides. “Try not to get turned on during the actual job.”

Atsumu bites his neck in response. “Fuck off. Maybe you can do the snipin’ while I’ll suck you off. How ‘bout that?”

“I wouldn’t complain. I’m a better shot than you, anyway.”

Atsumu gasps in mock-offence. “The fuck you are. I could hit the bullseye with my eyes closed.”

Sakusa smirks down at him. “We’ll see. Want me to fuck you properly now?”

Atsumu perks up instantly. “Yes, please!”


End file.
